


Laundry Night

by dubusari



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff I guess, I love these three, Polyamory, Trainee Life, predebut, stay in school kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 22:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14342124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dubusari/pseuds/dubusari
Summary: dahyun and chaeyoung should stop looking at their girlfriend and start learning how to do chores





	Laundry Night

**Author's Note:**

> um this is different from what i already have on this account. different as in it's not sad LMAO   
> i don't really know if this is good but hey, might as well post ya know?   
> i feel like i switched between present and past tense which is a bad habit of mine, so sorry in advance if it's confusing. i also didn't proofread so if there are any errors or nothing makes sense,,,

it was amazing how easy they fell in routine. how easy it was to find a chore, once deemed boring and annoying, fun when done with your favorite person, or in this case, favorite people.

it became this way for everything. going grocery shopping went from one person getting snacks to three people planning out a meal for their group. going to bed after a long day of practice went from sleeping with doubts of ever debuting to sleeping cuddled against two warm bodies, who reassure you that the company will see your potential. that they'd be crazy not to debut you.

and doing laundry went from being a tedious and boring chore to being the thrupple’s time to relax and unwind. even though it ended with mina doing all the work and dahyun and chaeyoung cheering her on.

“moral support.” dahyun would say, chaeyoung would laugh, and mina would roll her eyes with a smile on her face.

“i can't wait til you two have to do the laundry without me.”

“we'll just get jeongyeon to do it.”  
_______________________________

“i'm not doing it”

“oh, come one!” 

tonight was laundry night. mina had stayed late at the company's practice room to go over the trainee choreography with momo. tomorrow they'd be tested on it and although mina hadn't been there for long, she wanted to get this over with. 

this unfortunately left the younger girls alone for the task of doing the dorms laundry. 

“look, i cleaned the bathroom this morning. my job here is done, goodnight.” chaeyoung pouted to the short haired girl, hoping to garner sympathy.

“not gonna happen, squirt” chaeyoung, annoyance written all over her face, grabbed dahyun’s wrist, pulling her towards the laundry room as jeongyeon just laughed and walked to her bedroom.  
_____________________

so, here is where the duo are now. in the laundry room with three big baskets worth of dirty clothes and no idea what to do. the pair tried remembering the times they had watched mina, but that proved unhelpful when all they could remember was how pretty she looked instead of how she actually washed the clothes.

“chaeng, why don't you just search it up?” dahyun asks her girlfriend, question laced with impatience even though they had started not even 10 minutes ago. 

“i would if i hadn't accidentally dropped in the toilet,” chaeyoung nervously says, hand coming up to the back of her neck shyly. 

dahyun sighs, picking up one of nayeon's shirts. “okay, well, how hard can this really be.” she says, fake confidence gathering within her. “you just… get some clothes and, uh… put it in the washer.” 

luckily the dorm had a set of two washers and dryers, enough appliances for all 18 trainees. the two pile in as much clothes as they can, not caring, or actually, not thinking, to separate colors from whites or denims from delicates. detergent isn't a problem either. one of the boys had the grand idea to try the “tide pod challenge”, which he never actually went through with, leaving the dorm with some extra, and easy to use, soap. 

after throwing some of those in, the girls waited. they busied themselves by talking about their days, playing hand games, and giving each other soft kisses here and there. 

they hear the ding go off. dahyun is the first to reach the machines, laughing slightly at the shorter girl’s whines, coldness coming back to both of them after leaving each other’s embrace. 

the fun, relaxed mood soon vanishes as dahyun sees the mess they had made.

“uh chaeng, i think we have a problem”

chaeyoung, curious to see what has her girlfriend all serious, walks over and sees for herself.

all the clothes were pink and ruined and omg jihyo’s gonna kill them. 

“dahyun, what did you do??”

“me?? you have just as much responsibility for this as i do!” 

the two went back and forth until they came to the consensus of, if they just act normal, no one will even notice.

“that's a stupid plan.”

“like you can come up with something better.”  
______________________

it is really late when mina and momo come back to the dorm. mina couldn't thank momo enough for helping her through the choreography. being a ballet prodigy, she didn't have the fluidity needed for hip hop moves. it didn't come as naturally as it did for momo. 

when she walks into the maknaes’ room, she sees her two girlfriends folding clothes quietly, as to not wake up a sleeping tzuyu. 

she feels proud of them but also a little guilty since she couldn't help. 

she walks to the closest girl, being dahyun, and wraps her arms around her shoulders. dahyun jumps a little, trying her best not to scream at the sudden embrace, but melts into it soon after. 

chaeyoung giggles at the interaction before holding her hand out for mina, who gladly takes it. she sits down with her back against the wall, preparing to help the girls finish folding when…

“why is everything pink?” mina asks, picking up a pair of pink socks.

"she did it!" the two day in unison while pointing to each other, causing the oldest girl to laugh and the maknae to throw a pillow in their direction.

**Author's Note:**

> that's also not a good ending but i just don't know what else to add, it stopped there in my head lol


End file.
